Self-driving or autonomous motor vehicles are understood to mean such automobiles or other motor vehicles as can participate in road traffic without the influence of a human driver, i.e. can drive, control and park without human intervention.
Self-driving vehicles of this kind are expected to depart from a starting location at a prescribed starting time and to reach a prescribed destination after a prescribed driving time. This means that the destination is intended to be reached not as quickly as possible but rather as punctually as possible.
The most punctual possible arrival at a prescribed destination is not achievable with the driving strategies of known driver assistance systems, such as adaptive cruise control (ACC), for example.
Against this background, described herein is a method for operating a self-driving motor vehicle that allows the most punctual possible arrival at a prescribed destination.